Wat is Dat Gaming
Das Team von Wat is Dat Gaming ist eine Gruppe aus sieben Teilzeitverrückten, die Spaß am Zocken haben und ihren Spaß für euch aufnehmen um gemeinsam Spaß zu haben. Ohh.. Sorry, das hört sich falsch an. Sie möchten einfach nur ihren Spaß mit euch Teilen, ähm.. ach egal, ihr wisst schon was ich meine. Wie der Name schon andeutet kommt die WIDG-Truppe aus dem Ruhrpott. Dort leben sie nur wenig weit voneinander entfernt und kennen sich auch privat. Aus der privaten Spielerei entwickelte sich dann der Plan Let's Plays zu machen. Neben den Let's Plays machen die sieben Jungs aber auch kleinere Reallife-Videos, wie z.B. über die Gamescom. Wer sind die "Sieben"? Jan - (Archangel)Alaska Der stets konzentrierte Prinz Eisenherz ist Ingame durch "Alaska" zu erkennen, dem fügt er gerne etwas vor oder schiebt es hinten an um mehr aus dem Namen raus zu holen. Er ist einer der Aktivposten von den "Sieben" und ist in einer langen Reihe an Spielen zu finden, so ist er in allen Multiplayer-LPs des Teams zu finden, auch wenn manchmal als Gast, wie z.B. im TTTogether Projekt von Josh. Neben dieser Jan-Flut in den Multiplayer-Games ist er zusammen mit seiner Schwester in seinem Walking Dead-LP zu hören. Jan's bisherige LPs: Minecraft - Hexxit Payday 2 Formel 1 - 2012 League of Legends - Ranked League of Legends - Normal Terraria Minecraft ADV-Maps MCommunity TTTogether Call of Duty - MW2 The Walking Dead Lukas - Luke / Lushy2Art Der Anmod-König, der mit Fitnesstrainern verwechselt wird, wartet nur auf die richtige Leitung um für euch aus seiner Sicht Videos hochzuladen. In der Zwischenzeit ist, der in Minecraft als Lushy2Art zu erkennende, in vielen Multiplayer-LPs zu sehen, wie unter anderem im Formel 1-LP. Engagiert seht ihr in aber auch vor der Kamera, wie z.B. auf der "Gamescom". Vorfreude dürfen wir auf die Zeit haben, wenn wir dann seine Projekte auf dem Boden gestampft sehen. Luke's bisherige LPs: Payday 2 Formel 1 - 2012 Minecraft ADV-Maps MCommunity TTTogether Call of Duty - MW2 Josh - Ruffmeister036 / Hang Loose 036 Der Redewütige, der viel mit anderen LPern zusammen arbeitet und der sogar mit drei anderen Kanälen einen LPer des Monats-Preis vergibt ist neben Jan der zweite große Aktivposten. Josh, der auch als Ruffy oder Ruffmeister wiederzufinden ist, hat zwei Community-Projekte ins Leben gerufen, die er zusammen mit Kaybloq verfolgt. Dabei wird mit Leuten aus der Community zusammen gespielt, nämlich Minecraft Minigames und Trouble in Terrorist Town. Neben den vielen Multiplayer-LPs nimmt auch er Singleplayer-Games auf und hat dabei schon sein Brothers-LP vollendet. Josh's bisherige LPs: Minecraft - Hexxit Payday 2 Formel 1 - 2012 League of Legends - Ranked League of Legends - Normal Terraria Minecraft ADV-Maps MCommunity TTTogether Where is my Heart Call of Duty - MW2 MChallenge Brothers Phänomenal Genial Slain the Dragon Borderlands 2 Die Sims 4 Lars - Xbeta / (Seraphim)Istom Der Wortgewandte, und fleißige Spieler ist unter vielen Namen zu finden, u.a. als Xbeta und (Seraphim)Istom. Auch er ist bisher nur multiplayermäßig unterwegs, hoffentlich sehen wir ihn bald auch mal Solo durch die Pixel-Landschaften streifen. Bisher ist er sonst im CoD-Kueglhagen zu sehen, wie auch in fast allen anderen Multiplayer-LPs auf dem Kanal. Nur Rennen in Formel 1 fährt er nicht gegen Jan, Basti, Luke und Josh. Lars' bisherige LPs: Minecraft - Hexxit League of Legends - Normal Minecraft ADV-Maps MCommunity TTTogether Call of Duty - MW2 Basti - Sebikanu Der Halsbrecherische, der Gnadenlose, Mr. Kamikatze. Wie auch immer ist der auch als Sebikanu zu findende Junge der, der mit wenig Gefühl spielt und somit für die kuriosesten Situationen sorgt. Im Hexxit-Projekt war er somit der mit den Meisten Toden, im Formel 1-LP der mit den Meisten Unfällen, und und und... Aber er lernt langsam wie es scheint, brilliert aber immer wieder mit seinen fantastischen Aktionen. Er ist zur Zeit nur in Multiplayer-Games zu finden, wird aber bald bestimmt sich auch mal alleine an ein Projekt wagen. Basti's bisherige LPs: Minecraft - Hexxit Payday 2 Formel 1 - 2012 Terraria Minecraft ADV-Maps MCommunity TTTogether Call of Duty - MW2 Marcel - Cyberhunter / CyberCherub Er ist der Fels in der Brandung und zeichnet sich durch Sicherheit und Vernunft aus, war im Hexxit-Projekt also der Gegenspieler von Basti. Er ist ingame je nach Spiel als Cyberhunter oder als CherubimLuind zu erkennen. Neben Hexxit ist er auch noch bei den League of Legends-LPs zu finden und ist ein im Hintergrund wichtiger Part des Teams, so wie Lukas. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass auch er bald wieder mit einem neuen Projekt auftaucht. Marcel's bisherige LPs: Minecraft - Hexxit Dragon Age - Origins angespielt Payday 2 League of Legends - Normal Call of Duty - MW2 Kameramann Jo - SolarisMinor Die Datenbank, die über die Spiele die er spielt alles weiß, tritt zur Zeit nur bei League of Legends auf. Er wird aber in naher Zukunft sich auch mal anderen Projekten anschließen und/oder sich selbst ein Projekt schaffen. In LoL als SolarisMinor zu finden, brilliert er durch sein datenbankgleiches Wissen und kann somit euch auch komplizierte Spiele nahe bringen. Hoffentlich wird er dies bald auch mal in einem Singleplayer-LP für euch tun. Jo's bisherige LPs: League of Legends - Normal WIDG in Zahlen (stand 25.08.2014) Abonnenten: 97 Views: 4866 Videos: 221 Links für alles Wie alle YouTuber freuen sich die Jungs auch über Feedback und Allerlei was sonst noch so möglich ist auf den ganzen Plattformen. ►►► YouTube ◄◄◄ ►►► Facebook ◄◄◄ ►►► Twitter ◄◄◄ ►►► Google+ ◄◄◄ YouTube-Buddys KayBloq GetALife! WiryAndTease TimmysohnLP LizardLP DaniLP Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Inaktiv Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber